Forbidden Words
by HistoryDreams
Summary: Bianca and Maggie after they leave for Paris. One shot into their lives with Miranda. Song fic


_BAM One shot. If you don't like those kind of stories I suggest you don't read this one._

**Title: Forbidden Words **

(One Shot)

Author: HistoryDreams

Part 1 of 1

**I must be crazy now**

**Maybe I dream too much**

**But when I think of you I long to feel your touch**

**To whisper in your ear words that are old as time**

**Words only you would hear**

**If only you were mine**

**I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you**

Maggie sat in the jet on the floor laying on her stomach with her legs pulled up to make her a human L upside down. Miranda was sitting on the floor, she was now going through some of her building blocks. Maggie had just finished reading the child a story, and was now dodging flying blocks. Miranda threw a green one and it 'bonk'ed right off of Maggie's head and onto the floor. The blonde brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it as she looked over at Miranda and scrunched up her face. Miranda just covered her mouth with her small hand as the other one went up and brushed over Maggie's.

"O ight?" Miranda tried to say.

Maggie smiled and kissed the little one's hand and then picked her up and brought them over to where Bianca was laying down fast asleep. Maggie brought her finger over her lips and told Miranda to be quiet as they walked over and past the sleeping beauty. Miranda smiled as she looked over at her mother and then back at Maggie and pointed at Maggie's face and then Bianca's. Maggie laughed at the little ones demand.

"Sweetie I appreciate the push but we're not in Sleeping Beauty. I'm no prince...and...and..."

Miranda had her arms in a cross and it looked to much like she knew that she wasnt going to get her wish. Miranda brought her finger to Maggie's lips and pushed on them and then pointed to Bianca's sleeping face. Maggie looked over at Bianca laying there and she saw the smile on her face. Maggie hadn't seen Bianca smile in her sleep since...well for a long time. Then as if the captain was on the same page as Miranda he came over the intercom and informed them that they were going to be making their decent in a few, and to become buckled.

"Ok...little one come on." Maggie whispered as she carried Miranda over to her seat and buckled her in.

The blonde turned and looked over at Bianca and she then looked back over at Miranda.

"This is going to be interesting..." Maggie told herself as she walked over to Bianca and kneeled in front of her.

Maggie brushed some of Bianca's hair behind her ear and just smiled as she looked at the brunette's face. She seemed to peaceful. Maggie wondered if Sleeping Beauty ever could look so peaceful and as beautiful as Bianca was right now. Maggie's eyes stayed on Bianca's face as she just studied every aspect of Bianca's face. Thehand that had been in Bianca's hair came back down and stayed planted on the brunette's face. She leaned down, her lips just above Bianca's face. Her hand stayed on the brunette's cheek. She didn't notice Bianca's eyes open as her lips touched down on Bianca's forehead. They lingered for a few moments before the contact was broken and she closed her eyes, while Bianca's just stayed open and took in Maggie's face as Maggie had done to hers while she had been sleeping.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Maggie whispered.

She opened her eyes to see Bianca's staring right into hers. Maggie froze in the moment and just stayed there staring into Bianaca's eyes.

**Should have made my move when you looked in my eyes**

**Cause by now I know you'd feel the same way I do**

**And I'd whisper these words while you lie by my side**

**I...**

Bianca was sitting at her desk looking over some papers. It had been a long week, and day. Yet she still had at least 3 more hours of work to put in if she wanted to spend the weekend with her girls. After all Bianca was the one to go to her mother's wedding making work pile up for her return. But she still couldn't help but smile at what had gone down the day she and Miranda came back. Maggie had made it to the air strip to pick her and Miranda up last week after the wedding. As soon as Miranda saw Maggie she wanted out of her mother's arms and into Maggie's instead. Bianca one not to complain about such a sight of seeing Miranda in Maggie's arms, handed the child over to Maggie's protecting arms. The event which made her smile for the rest of the week, up till now was what Miranda said to Maggie as Maggie said her hello's to the child she hadn't seen in days.

"_Hey there. How was the trip...?"_

_Bianca smiled and just stared as she gave her answer. _

"_It was perfect Mag..."_

_Maggie looked over at Bianca and gave a tilted look. _

"_I'm sorry who are you? I believe I was talking to Miranda, is your name Miranda?"_

_Bianca rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. _

"_I didn't think so..." Maggie walked over to Bianca and gave her a wink. _

_The blonde lead them from the air strip to the car. Miranda and Maggie talking the whole way there, well Miranda was staying things, and Maggie was indulging the 14 month old. Till Miranda saw the car and started to pull and push her way out of Maggie's arms and into Bianca's. The two women could not understand this fact because Miranda was afraid of a car, mean while she was more then happy to go on a jet. But they grew accustomed to the routine and knew that Maggie always had to drive because no matter who wanted to or not Miranda always went flying into Bianca's arms when they were all getting in the car together. So Maggie wasnt resentful by any means, but what happened next caught her off guard. _

"_Momma...rive..." Miranda said pointing to Maggie. _

_Bianca and Maggie froze but Miranda payed no attention as she continued with what she wanted to say. _

"_Mommy 'old me..." _

_Bianca and Maggie stared into each other's eyes and just stayed like that for what seemed to be forever, their eyes speaking volumes of what their mouths were forbidden to speak._

**I love you**

**Please say you love me too**

**These three words they could change our lives forever**

**And I promise you that we'll always be together**

**Till the end of time**

Since that night Maggie's new title has been Momma. Since Miranda wont call her anything else, no matter how much Maggie tries to get her to call her aunt Maggie, it never works, and in the end ever time that Maggie tells Miranda to not call her Momma Bianca losses hope on any chance of them being that family that she pictures. But she also knows that Miranda calling her Momma leaves Maggie with that pressure Bianca had promised not to put on her, but still it just makes everything seem as though Maggie is pushing the chance of them away with each time she tells Miranda aunt Maggie. But then there were times that it seemed that they were going at something more, going toward being that couple, that family Bianca saw for them. The flirting came out so much more, and Bianca was never clarifying any thing that may have that double meaning the way she used too. She let the ideas stay with the blonde till she knew that Maggie was going to go insane with trying to figure out which way she had meant it. It was always fun to see that. But Bianca was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her assistant informing her that there was a woman there to see her. Bianca wasnt sure who would be here at 7 at night to see her, all her apointments were from 2-5 not at 7. She asked Sherry the name of this woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Montgomery but she will only say she has a package from a Ms. Stone for you." Sherrie answered.

"A package? Send her in." Bianca said into the intercom and then stood from her chair when she heard the door open and heard something being wheeled in.

Bianca looked down and saw Miranda in her carriage being pushed in by nothing. Bianca paced over to the door and looked up to meet Sherry's eyes. She saw the red head turn to the closing elevator doors. Sherry just looked at Bianca and then down at the carriage and then the note that she was supposed to give Bianca. Bianca took the note and looked over at her desk and then heard Miranda and she picked up her little angle and went to her desk with her daughter in her arms, the note in her hand.

Time seemed to fly by, Miranda was watching one of her Disney video tapes, Sleeping Beauty. And by the time the movie was over Bianca was ready to go home. She closed her files and put them where she knew someone would come and take them to be filed. She finally remembered the note and she sat back down and opened it. It was in Maggie's hand writing and when she was done reading the letter she looked over at Miranda and picked up the phone and called Anna. She had to get a babysitter for tonight, after all Maggie was taking her out to a play...Maggie was taking her out...on a 'date'.

Bianca ran into the apartment that she and Maggie had lived in since they moved to Paris. She ran from Anna's apartment down the 6 flights of stairs, to run twenty blocks till she reached their building. She ran up to the elevator and jumped in, once at the top level she turned her key in the whole and made the elevator go up one last flight to their penthouse. She finally slowed down and couldn't move when she reached the door. She looked around and finally just pushed in her key and shoved the doors open, causing them to fly back and hit the wall. There was music playing in the back round, two songs, same voice, two different languages. But they both sang,

**So today that I finally find, the courage deep inside**

**Just to walk right up to your door**

**But my body cant move as I finally get to it**

**Just like a thousands times before**

Bianca looked around the room and it was dark, there were candles only in certain places around the apartment. She looked down at one of them and found a another note with Maggie's handwriting. She placed her keys were the letter had been and opened it. It read:

'_So...that's a yes?'_

Bianca looked up and smiled as she walked over to the middle of the room. Maggie had asked her that same question the night she asked her...marry her.

Maggie spun Bianca out of her embrace and pulled her back into her arms and took the brunette's hand back in her's not losing the rhythm of their slow dance.

**Then without a word he handed me this letter**

**Read; **

'**I hope this finds the way into your heart**

**It said; **

'**I love you, please say you love me too. **

**These three words they could change our lives forever**

**And I promise you that we will always be together**

**Till the end of time**

Bianca felt Maggie's arms encase her. Bianca leaned her head back on Maggie's shoulder as the blonde sang to her. Sang their song, their first dance, their song, their forbidden words.

**Maybe I **

**I need a little love**

**And Maybe I need a little care**

**And maybe, and maybe you, someone close to hold on to**

**If you do just reach out, **

**and I'll be there...**

Maggie moved back into Bianca's arms and smiled as she saw the people around them watching. This was their day, their dance, their song, their meanings, their hidden words.

**(I love you)**

**Say you love me too**

**(Love you too)**

**These three words could change out lives forever**

**And I promise you that we'll always be together**

**I love you**

Bianca watched her wife, not moving from Maggie's arms, not looking away from her gaze, her eyes, her window to the soul, and they told her:

**(I Love you)**

**Baby I love you**

**(Please say you love me too)**

**Say you love me**

**Please, Please say you love me too**

**(Till the end of time)**

**Till the end of time**

**My baby love**

**Together, together, together forever**

People clapped and applauded as tears fell down Bianca's face. Her face was not the only one wet with tears of otter joy. To the side, Miranda stood dancing with her Grandpa Jack. She was watching as her mothers danced and they finally got their happy ending. Miranda was crying as she watched, but so was Erica, Kendall, Dani, Greenlee, and even some men were crying as Maggie sang to Bianca. Their first dance as a married couple. As wife and wife. Their forbidden words, everything that they could never have said came to them this day and they were finally able to say everything they needed to! just with those three words, that could change everything for them, and they did.

**I love you**

For a longtime both women were confused, didn't know which way to take those three words. That ended in this moment, because for the second time that day they showed how much they loved each other, with no words, just a simple gesture that meant to much to both of them. A Kiss.

**THE END**

Song

'I Love You'

by: Celine Dion


End file.
